halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CarpeJugulum
Welcome Hello CarpeJugulum, I'm Meat and Taters. I hope you enjoy the wikia, it's a nice little place Rotaretiblo has set up here. If you have any questions, message me and I'll be more than happy to answer them. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Template To be honest with you, I got help from Kebath with the template for mine. I am bad with them. Maybe message him ? Hope I helped, Alright, I will see what I can do. Understand that they don't always work the way you planned. A few of mine didn't progress, and hers took about two hours to get working right. Just send me the picture you want to represent your era and the category your era will provide. Try to make the picture at least 28 pixels in size as it is very difficult to make work otherwise. When it is finished I'll let you know. -- Fanfiction Thanks for your comment on my fanon. It's nice to be appreciated for once. I don't have a lot of time to add to it, so if you want to read more, be patient. —Sona 'Demal RE: Cool! Thanks for the translation! Thanks again. Either way it still looks cool. <(^.^)> on your pages and it is complete in terms of organizing them for your fanon.}} Halo: Decoded File Just read what I already put, see how its being written. It is an ONI encrypted file decrypted for the public to know, but what they find is horrible, and the events on that tape throw an entire colony (page will be made later) into chaos. And, please use weapons from my After War Era, it fits with the timeline. Glad to have you on board, I will add your team in too. I wouldn't make an actual article for the team, everyone pretty much dies in it, sooner or later. All they find are 3 gun cameras. Mine, yours, and SPARTAN-08BLAM!'s (he is in it to). BTW, what do you mean by co-operative ? Sounds good, I like users who don't over do everything with ubergodmodded stuff (I HAVE SEEN SOME STUFF o_O) I am open to help, and honestly, I never really trusted MaT, so I set up a ruse to find evidence of his bad activities, hope I don't sound double-crossing to you. Steering away from that, I made a section for you on Halo: Decoded File, its at the bottom. Have your team of 20 arrive by whatever (mine came by Pelican's) and enter the far-side of the bunker. There will be enemy movement around the bunker, but they lead into the doorways, which have all been smashed open from the inside. If you want then to attack, then have them look like ravenous humans trying to bite up the cameraman (UNSC ODST with audiovisual gun sight), pretty much zombies that wanna eat them. More will be explained later... dewd... Fix your sig, you need to add the to it. It's messing up pages and whatnot.